Across the Universe
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Because you know a journey such as theirs, no matter how long it would have been, would have left lasting impressions on them anyway. A glimpse on the changes in our favorite threesome, particularly Sora. Inspired by the song of the same name.


Disclaimer: Why, no, I don't own anything! So yeah, I will basically kill you if you sue! (smiles)

I heard the movie version of Across the Universe and just wrote down what I felt. It's just a bit on how I think the three friends had changed after coming back to Destiny Islands at the end of KH2. Because you know they would have changed somehow. So...yeah.

* * *

Stars have always mystified the human race. For all those centuries, what human has not come out on a clear, starry night to stare into the infinity of space? To speculate what kinds of wonders could be found out there...what worlds could be found?

When he was young, he and his friends would always go out and look at the stars whenever they had a chance. To point out constellations, maybe roast a couple of marshmallows and make smores while they were at it. And, as they got older, more philosophical discussions about what was in that starry expanse would occur.

Sora stared blankly out the window, up at the sky. Same room, same bed. And yet, it seemed so different than when he jumped out the window...It seemed smaller. When he woke up a few minutes earlier, he almost didn't recognize it as his bedroom.

Yes, my friends, he finally did it. He had come back to the islands. He, Riku and Kairi were finally together again. But they would never, ever be the same.

All the things that the three had seen, so strange, so _otherworldly_...Even Kairi, who had seen so little compared to what the two boys have seen, had changed significantly. Beforehand, she was a cheerful girl. Now she was a more quiet, fifteen year old, somewhere between girl and woman.

Riku...Sora knew he had changed. Even Tidus and the others could tell. His eyes held much more sadness than they had a year ago. Which only added to the mysterious aura he had efortlessly built.

And Sora?

That's simple; Everything he had seen and experienced throughout his journey, all the friendships he had made...They drifted in his mind. All the laughter, tears, sorrow, happiness...everything. It was almost like his mind had split into two; One mind holding fast the things he had learned in his home islands, the other a more understanding, complacent mind.

Probably Roxas' influence.

Roxas...Much could be said about him. Sora's Nobody, and Number XIII of the Organization. The one who had left this Organization, and Nobodies like him, all to find Sora.

Sora sometimes wished he could have met his Nobody in person. In that aspect, he was jealous of Kairi; she had met her Nobody before the two merged to make a complete person.

Realizing he wasn't going back to sleep, he looked at the alarm clock. He saw 5:30 in large, red numbers glare back at him. Smiling a bit to himself, he changed into his regular attire and went out. He wouldn't need to sleep anyway.

* * *

Sora's feet barely touched the water as they dangled from the edge of the dock. Any minute now, the sun would rise. Nearly every day, Sora, Riku and Kairi would make a point to see the sun rise. It was the only time when the three were actually really together. Talking to each other about everything and nothing. Sometimes they would sing a song they had heard recently, that they thought would be good to sing in their present state of mind. It didn't matter.

Riku soon joined Sora, sitting to his left, and Kairi, sitting between the two boys. They immediately went into conversation; How's school (_good, _**boring**_,_ same old), Did you do the homework due Monday (all three answered no) and (and this was directed at Sora and Riku, from Kairi) Is the universe really as big as they say (**_Yeah, bigger_**).

A hushed silence fell between the three. The sun had barely peeked out through the horizon. As the minutes passed, Sora remembered a song he and his friends would sing all the time; the perfect song to describe how he felt...how all three felt. He opened his mouth and sang;

_Words are flowing out like  
endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass  
They slip away across the universe_...

Kairi and Riku, smiling, sang along as well. Three friends, singing a childhood song that held much more to them now, now that they had been _across the universe_.

* * *

**Reccomended Background Music: Across the Universe from The Beatles. (I personally recommend the movie version.)**

* * *

Okay...I have no idea where that popped up. I mean, the words practically begged themselves to be written, and, as an author, who am I to refuse? Thus, this story was created in about...I'm gonna say 12:30 in the morning.

And, I just noticed two things about this fic that are just awesome. (Well, for me, anyway.) Try and notice that they are.

So, what'd you think? Remember, reviews equal love to an author. Except for flames. They equal sadness.


End file.
